Daran Norris
Daran Morrison Nordland (born November 1, 1964), also known as Daran Norris, is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2011) - Butterfly (ep51), Leader (ep51) *Chowder (2007) - Bubble Gum Vendor (ep3), Screaming Vendor (ep3) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Announcer (ep9), Assistant (ep9), Big Brother (ep17), Cheese Ninja#1 (ep21), Count Spankulot, DJ (ep8), Dad (ep2), Dumb John (ep37), Ed (ep19), Gooey (ep37), Guard#1 (ep19), Guards (ep8), Homeworko (ep9), Ice Cream Man#2 (ep18), Ice Cream Man#2 (ep31), Ice Cream Man#3 (ep18), Ice Cream Man#4 (ep31), Joe Balooka (ep33), Judge heerkumsduh (ep15), Maitre'd (ep7), Mo (ep37), Moustache (ep19), Mr. White (ep22), Pirate (ep17), Pirates (ep4), Robot (ep31), Sargent (ep2), Sumo Wrestler (ep4), Violinist (ep7), Waiter (ep21), Additional Voices *Dan Vs. (2011) - Additional Voices *Danny Phantom (2005) - Bullet (ep15), Newscaster#2 (ep15) *Dexter's Laboratory (2003) - Announcer (ep76), Boss (ep76), Client (ep69), Dude#1 (ep69), Man#3 (ep76), Movie Phone Computer (ep75), Photographer#1 (ep69), President (ep69), Rumble Computer (ep75), S.W.A.T. Leader (ep67), Spanish Computer (ep75), T.V. Announcer (ep67) *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Dick Daring *Disney Fish Hooks (2011-2013) - Mayor (ep35), Neil (ep35), Scientist #1 (ep27), Space Being 1 (ep88), Trash Can (ep88) *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2016) - Mittens (ep43) *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2013-2016) - Mel Shellman, Bailiff (ep49), Bulgarian TV Announcer (ep38), Dr. Shellman, Land Shark (ep40), Line Cutter Snail, Mama Shellman (ep37), Old-Timey Announcer (ep44), Spa-Yetti (ep51), Worker Snail#1 (ep41) *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Cyborg#1 (ep35), Fox Bounty Hunter (ep35), Hungortus (ep35) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Emiliano, Goat (ep2), Judge (ep7), Newscaster (ep22), Officer#1 (ep12), Policeman (ep2), Wacky Announcer (ep10) *Generator Rex (2011) - Burly Jock (ep32), Coach (ep32) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Dracchus *Kid Notorious (2003) - Additional Voices *Loonatics Unleashed (2006) - Alien Father (ep18), Pop Runner (ep18) *Megas XLR (2004) - Brock (ep20), Gynok (ep20), VO Announcer (ep20) *Mixels (2016) - Amphipod (ep4), Incid#14 (ep4), Snoof (ep3), Spugg (ep3), Ticketz (ep4), Waka (ep3) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) - Mopey (ep3), Old Lady#2 (ep3), Shop Teacher (ep3) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999-2001) - Career Man (ep20), Corn (ep31), Cosmo, Crimson Chin, Mr. Beasley (ep20), Mr. Turner, Narrator (ep31), Policeman#2 (ep20), Reindeer (ep31), Turbo Timmy, USA Guy (ep16) *Oswald (2001-2003) - Egbert, Announcer (ep19), Customer#1 (ep24), Gingerbread#2 (ep24), Gingerbread Man, Narrator (ep7), P.A. Announcer (ep20), Reporter (ep6), TV Announcer (ep15) *Rocket Power (2000) - TV Reporter (ep20) *Samurai Jack (2002-2017) - Barber (ep44), Captain (ep45), Chartman (ep45), Gentleman (ep44), Hunch Bishop (ep24), Hunter#1 (ep45), Man#2 (ep24), Man#3 (ep24), Max (ep41), Prince (ep24), Ra (ep38), Rama (ep38), Spartok (ep25), X-49 (ep50), Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Skipper (ep20) *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Elf (ep10), Mall Cop (ep10), Santa *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2014) - Chameleon, Chief, Francisco, Agent (ep12), Announcer (ep21), Announcer (ep25), Announcer (ep27), Bad Dog (ep8), Bat, Bob Barky, Camera Man (ep12), Chameleon as Fifi (ep4), Chicken Agent (ep3), Classmate#2 (ep22), Comedian (ep28), Crazy Horse (ep10), Customer (ep24), Deep Voice Kid (ep13), Eric (ep42), Eye Patch Guy (ep14), Gorilla (ep4), Guard (ep20), Guard (ep29), Jack Rabbit, Male Squirell (ep7), Mall Patron#1 (ep2), Meerkat (ep24), Monotrail Announcer (ep11), Movie Ticket Guy (ep10), PA Announcer (ep19), Player#1 (ep16), Policeman (ep28), President of the Universe (ep22), Radio Announcer (ep2), Russian (ep30), Shark (ep7), Snake (ep22), Store Owner (ep12), TV Announcer (ep19), Tourist#1 (ep1), Waiter (ep20), Water Cooler Guy (ep22), Wolf Spitzer *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2005) - Baby Quackers (ep35), Nanobot#1 *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Police Captain (ep39) *The Batman (2005) - Brent (ep20) *The Fairly OddParents (2001) - Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Announcer (ep5), Bouncer (ep3), Comic Announcer (ep5), Cop#1 (ep1), Crash Nebula (ep2), General (ep7), Guard (ep4), Guard#2 (ep6), Jorgen Von Strangle, Loud Speaker (ep6), Mange (ep2), Older Doctor (ep1), Protozoa#2 (ep3), Reporter (ep6) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2006) - Announcer (ep6), Announcer (ep13), Artie (ep13), Big Foot#3 (ep30), Blue Faced Guard (ep19), Greg (ep13), Jean Claude (ep19), Julian (ep22), Mr. Radcliffe, Mr. Roskins (ep6), Nigel (ep16), Sandman, Warthog#2 (ep16), Zookeeper (ep16) *The Loud House (2016) - Announcer (ep2), Announcer (ep6), Bachelor (ep2) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-2010) - Allistair (ep21), Andrew#1 (ep25), Banger (ep43), Big Guy (ep14), Captain (ep27), Cobbler (ep43), Comb King (ep20), Creaky Board-Hince (ep5), Dashing Danny, Docalong Barkeep (ep44), Dock Hag, Dude (ep23), Dude#2 (ep16), Fish Head Monster#2 (ep16), Fisherman (ep32), Fisherman (ep35), Fisherman (ep36), Fisherman#1 (ep6), Fisherman's Son (ep11), Fisherman's Son (ep35), Fishmonger (ep14), Gentleman (ep43), Glue Shop Man (ep9), Head Gentleman (ep5), Kid (ep27), Kid#3 (ep30), Large Dude (ep23), Man in Hidey Hole (ep32), Merman#1 (ep32), Merman#2 (ep46), Muscle Man (ep9), Old Timer#5 (ep30), Pirate#1 (ep41), Prince (ep25), Sailor#1 (ep20), Sailor#3 (ep21), Sailor#4 (ep21), Sea Monster#2 (ep7), Sea Monster#2 (ep46), Shark#2 (ep5), Skull (ep7) *The Powerpuff Girls (2002-2004) - Announcer (ep54), Derek (ep50), Goll-Gorr (ep63), Guard#2 (ep73), Lifeguard (ep75), Man#4 (ep53), Monty (ep75), Mr. Mangrova (ep53), Officer Stec (ep73), One-Eyed Monster (ep53), Radio Announcer (ep57), Stanley Practice (ep63), Truck Driver (ep57), Voodooric (ep54), Waiter (ep50), Wizzer (ep63) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Colonel Jupiter (ep19), J. Jonah Jameson, John Jameson *Transformers: Prime (2011-2013) - Knock Out, Seeker#1 (ep54), Trooper (ep22), Trooper (ep50) *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2015) - Sir Littlechin (ep3) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003) - Camel Sam (ep16), Cowardly Lion (ep20), Mr. Reed (ep20), Sheriff (ep20), Shopkeeper (ep13), Tourist Dad (ep16), Ugo DiRinaldi (ep13) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Adventures of Tom Thumb & Thumbelina (2002) - Additional Voices *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Knock Out 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Brutus 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: The Last Days of Eugene Meltsner (2000) - Additional Voices *DC Super Friends (2010) - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie (2015) - Kurt 'Movies' *Bolt (2008) - Louie *Dinosaur (2000) - Additional Voices *Escape from Planet Earth (2013) - Orientation Film Host *Team America: World Police (2004) - Spottswoode 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Vitalstatistix *The Magic Voyage (1993) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2002) - Alien Official (ep34), Clerk (ep34) *El Tigre: A Fistful of Nickels (2005) - Announcer *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005) - Durge, Aide#2 (ep5), Even Piell (ep21), Henchman, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Master Barrek (ep20), Warrior#3 'TV Specials' *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Count Spankulot *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Count Spankulot, Janitor *The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) - Cosmo, Dad, Jorgen von Strangle *The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) - Cosmo, Dad, Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) - Cosmo, Dad, April Fool, Jorgen von Strangle *The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical (2005) - Cosmo, Dad, Jorgen von Strangle *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Cosmo, Dad, Cop (ep1), Eliminator#8 (ep2), Jorgen von Strangle, Turbo Dad (ep3) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Cosmo, Dad, Jorgen von Strangle *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Cosmo, Dad, Jorgen von Strangle *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) - Cosmo, Dad, Jorgen von Strangle 'Web Animation' *Garbage Island (2012) - Additional Voices *Supermodels (????) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Morgan (ep4), Additional Voices *DinoZaurs (2000) - Dark Dragon *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (1999) - Tax Collector (ep5) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Nanao *Iron Man (2011) - Editor Nomura, SDF Officer (ep12) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009) - Natori (ep8), Sand Ninja (ep11) *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Narrator *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Alexander Lloyds, Mario 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (1998) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Ohtaki *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Costner *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Vincent Volaju *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Mouryou *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Sandayu Asama *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Alexander Lloyds, Mario *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Alexander Lloyds, Mario 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2004) - Samurai (ep6), Samurai Walla (ep6), Additional Voices *Doomed Megalopolis (1995) - Additional Voices *Hyper Doll: Mew & Mica the Easy Fighters (1996) - Detective Todo (ep1) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Radio Drama' *The Last Chance Detectives: Mystery of the Lost Voices (2004) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Movies' *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011) - Cosmo *Ben 10: Race Against Time (2007) - Diamondhead Video Games 'Video Games' *Armed and Dangerous (2003) - Henry, Q1-12, Shrub Patrol #1 *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Count Spankulot *Command & Conquer: Generals (2003) - Additional Voices *Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge (2003) - Deputy, Militia 1, Soloho *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Ronn A. Jolson *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Honez *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors (2008) - Gorilla Boss, Yak Minion#1 *DreamWorks Madagascar (2005) - Announcer, Construction Worker, Cop, Sailor *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *God Hand (2006) - Belze, Great Sensei, Narration, Villains *Ground Control (2000) - Additional Voices *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (1998) - Ice Lord, King Graham, Weapon Seller Gnome *Metal Arms: Glitch in the System (2003) - Additional Voices *Minority Report: Everybody Runs (2002) - Roy Verhaegan, Additional Voices *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Cosmo *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) - Cosmo, Jorgen von Strangle *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) - Cosmo *Nicktoons Unite! (2005) - Cosmo, Jorgen von Strangle *Ratchet: Deadlocked (2005) - Dallas *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Narrator *Resistance: Fall of Man (2006) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Kasai (2005) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Royal Ransom (2002) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Brandon Johnson *Spider-Man (2000) - Captain America/Steve Rogers, Human Torch/Johnny Storm, Mysterio/Quentin Beck, Punisher/Frank Castle, Scorpion/Mac Gargan, Venom/Eddie Brock *Spider-Man 2: Enter: Electro (2001) - Beetle/Abner Jenkins, Professor Charles Xavier, Public Address, Sandman/William Baker, Shocker/Herman Schultz, Thug *Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (2002) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Zelka Forn *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - GO-TO, Captain Bostuco, Harbringer Captain, Peragus Security Officer, Ponlar, Xarga *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) - Dark Acolyte, Engineer *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Gault Rennow, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Ashy, Gault Rennow *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Colonel Darok, Gault Rennow *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Gault Rennow, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - ZAN 3LO *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Colonel Darok, Gault Rennow *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Cosmo, Comicbook Anchorman, Crimson Chin, Dad, Jorgen von Strangle *The Fairly OddParents! Shadow Showdown (2004) - Cosmo, Dad, Jorgen von Strangle *The Hobbit (2003) - Gollum, Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Aragorn, Tom Bombadil, Additional Voices *The Mark of Kri (2002) - Rongo, Additional Voices *The Scorpion King: Rise of the Akkadian (2002) - Hammet, Man's Voice, Set *Transformers (2004) - Cyclonus, Red Alert *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Knock Out *True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) - Additional Voices *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Grein, Piros the 3rd, Salvador Aihara *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Grein, Piros the 3rd, Salvador Aihara, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Grein, Piros the 3rd, Salvador Aihara, Additional Voices *.hack//Infection (2003) - Piros *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Morgan, Piros *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Piros *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Piros *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Utamaru *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitants *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Technical Professor *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Kusumoto *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Uzo *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Gatō, Kaji *Ninja Gaiden II (2008) - Volf *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) - Volf *Onimusha 3: Demon Siege (2004) - Soldier *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Ozric *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Rodyle, Shadow *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Han Dang, Lu Meng Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (160) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (43) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2017. Category:American Voice Actors